immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm 369: War of the Titans
Realm 369: War of the Titans This is the Newest Reality created by the minds at Immortal Rose Comics. Bio (Event) 2014- Mankind was visited by a giant man who called himself 'Odin' in Paradise, Texas. He stood over 100ft tall wearing golden armor and was armed with a giant golden spear. He wore a eye patch over his right eye while his left eye glowed golden. He said that Asgard came in peace, however 3months later we began to question if he spoke the truth. Another giant man who called himself 'Zeus' visited in Oceanside, California. He wear a shining silver armor with golden gauntlets while holding a lightning bolt in his right hand, He claimed he came to warn us about the Norse Gods. 2016- The first clash began on May 15, 2016 in Northfield, Kentucky. Thor and Ares clashed resulting in the deaths of 30 individuals. The fighting lasted for three days till Zeus appeared and took Ares away. At first we thought it was just a random thing, until on July 3, 2016 in Brentwood, Tennessee. After that we realized the fights werent gonna stop. 2019- The first real sign of hope came on January 30, 2019 when a 30ft dragonfly named 'Red King' appeared and fought the Olympian 'Athena'. We started calling them the Titans. We started celebrating them and grew cocky, but it wasnt to last. 2024- Red King lost on April 4, 2024. It shocked the world, though the Titans had never killed a God before they did stop them till that point. After that the gods stopped fighting each other and fought us. We built giant mechines called 'Hunters' to fight them with no success. Even with the help of the Titans we lost, the world was sent into chaos. The Gods had taken over the entire planet, there was nothing we could do as we waited to see which settlement they attacked next. In 2036 the sign of hope arrived and nothing was ever the same again. Known Gods also see (Gods) 1) Olympian Gods #Apollo- God of the Sun #Ares- God of War #Poseidon- God of the Seas #Zeus- King of the Gods & God of the Skies Olympian Goddesses #Aphrodite- Goddess of Love #Artemis- Goddess of the Hunt #Athena- Goddess of Wisdom #Hera- Queen of the Gods & Goddess of Marriage 2) Norse Gods #Baldur- God of Light #Loki- God of Mischief #Odin- King of the Gods & God of War #Thor- God of Thunder Norse Goddesses #Hel- Goddess of the Dead #Sif- Goddess of Battle 3) Egyptian Gods #Amun- King of the Gods #Anubis- God of the Underworld #Apep- God of Chaos #Ra- God of the Sun Egyptian Goddesses #Maut- Queen of the Gods #Isis- Goddess of Motherhood Known Titans also see (Titans) 1) Guardian Titans (50ft) *Tidal Wave- (male) 'Hammerhead Shark' *Red King: (male, deceased) 'Dragonfly' 2) Elemental Titans (75ft) *Aqua Tidal Wave- (male) 'Hammerhead Shark/Water' 3) Juggernaut Titans (100ft) *Gargantuan Tidal Wave- (Valentine T. Prince) 'Hammerhead Shark' Known Infected also see (Infected) #Valentine T. Prince- ('Tidal Wave/Ra') Known Avatars also see (Avatars) #Wanda B. Graviton- ('Zeus') #Alexandria J. Purple- ('Aphrodite') #Vriska E. Clockwork- ('Apollo') Known Crafts (blood sample) owner 1) Blessed Craft *Excalibur: (Zeus) Wanda B. Graviton *Hellhound: (Ra) Valentine T. Prince 2) Cursed Craft *Bullblood: (Grey Horn) Vriska E. Clockwork *Dragonblood: (Red King) Wanda B. Graviton *Sharkblood: (Tidal Wave) Valentine T. Prince